Don't Need a Criminal Mind to Describe Love
by brellaindigo
Summary: The edited version! I was having some computer issues but the premise is the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. I decided to do a new Spencer Reid/OC. I decided to make this OC a woman of color because I've yet to see Spencer Reid date one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

Spencer was sorting through case files when a woman's voice say, "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Agent Hotchner's office?" He looked up. She was a woman of color with brown eyes, curly hair that reached her shoulders. She was darker than Morgan, but she had a nice smile just like him. He said while still in awe, "It's the office up those stairs." She looked that direction, then looked at Spencer and smiled, "Thank you." Spencer looked at her while she walked away. She was wearing a white button-up shirt, black slacks, and heels that lifted her at least 3 inches off the ground. Morgan walked over and asked, "Who is that beauty?" Spencer shook her head, "I never got her name." Morgan smiled at him, "Got a thing for women of color?" Spencer looked surprised, "Well, I never really had a racial preference, but I think she's attractive." Prentiss walked by, "Who's attractive?" Morgan laughed, "The lady who went inside Hotch's office." Prentiss chuckled, "If you're calling her a lady, she must be attractive. Especially if Reid is saying she is."

**That's all I can think of for now. I know it's short, but I will have more chapter. Please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! This is the first time I've used a case in a Criminal Minds fanfiction, so let me know how I do!**

* * *

HOTCH'S OFFICE:

Hotch looked at the personal file, then the person in front of him, "Dr. Elwood, correct?"

She nodded, "Yes, but you can just call me Tiffany, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch said, "Sure, as long as you just call me Hotch. Welcome to the team, Agent Elwood."

Tiffany smiled. Hotch stood up, "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the bullpen."

Tiffany followed Hotch out of the office and toward the bullpen. Everyone was assembled at the table. Hotch annoucned, "Everyone, we have a new member on the team."

It took a minute, but Tiffany realized that Hotch wanted her to introduce herself. She cleared her throat, "My name is Tiffany Elwood. I was a forensic scientist for NYPD before I transferred here. I don't have much field experience, but I look forward to working with all of you."

Hotch nodded, then Morgan stood up, "I'm Derek Morgan, but you can call me Morgan."

Tiffany shook his hand. Then Rossi walked toward her, "I'm David Rossi. Everyone calls me Rossi."

Tiffany smiled, "Italiano, lo prendo?"

Rossi chuckled, "Si, lo sono."

Prentiss stood up, "Emily Prentiss. You can call me Emily or Prentiss."

Tiffany nodded. JJ held out her hand, "I'm Jennifer Jareau, the media liason, but you can call me JJ."

Tiffany shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. Are you from Louisiana, by any chance?"

Jennifer smiled, "No, but my husband is."

Reid gave Tiffany an awkward wave, "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, but you can call me Reid or Spencer."

Tiffany looked confused, "You're the youngest doctor I've seen."

Morgan chuckled. Spencer explained, "I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and I can read 20,000 words per minute. I have a Ph.D. in Mathematics from Caltech, in addition to a Ph.D. in Chemistry and Engineering, as well as B.A.s in Psychology and Sociology."

Tiffany looked impressed, "Wow."

Garcia walked in, "People, we have a case. Oh, didn't know we had company."

Hotch looked at Garcia, "Garcia, this is Dr. Elwood."

Tiffany turned around to look at Garcia, "You can call me Tiffany."

Garcia smiled, "Wow, we have a female doctor. Anyway, three girls kidnapped and killed in Lake Talquin State Forest in Tallahassee, Florida."

Prentiss looked at the crime scene photos, "This unsub have a type; black hair, blue eyes, and they're all athletic."

Morgan said, "They're also 15 to 17 years old. This unsub likes them young."

Reid retorted, "There's a large time gap. The unsub waits until the perfect girl is spotted."

Tiffany rose from looking at the crime scene photos, "This unsub is a hunter or training to be one."

Rossi looked at her, "What makes you say that?"

Tiffany explained, "If you look at the knife wounds, there's an extra nick where the entry of the wounds begin. This person used a hunting knife with a deer-antler handle, which is sold in Germany."

Hotch noded, "Wheels up in 10. You too, Dr. Elwood."

Tiffany nodded. She went to the desk assigned to her and she felt thankful that she brought two changes of clothes with her. She picked up her forensic kit and walked with Morgan since she didn't know where the jet was.

THE JET:

Tiffany looked at the crime scene photos. Morgan asked, "Everything ok, Doc?"

She looked up, "Oh, I'm fine. It's just... the only way one would kill the same type of person over and over is if the person with the same characteristics has hurt them in the past. What drove the unsub to this point?"

Morgan explained, "Everyone has a certain button that when pushed, we snap. In the case of the unsubs we encounter, the button has been pushed one time too many. What matters the most is that we find the unsub and prevent future victims."

Tiffany smiled, "Thank you, Morgan."

She looked at Reid, who was reading Pride and Prejudice. She said, "That's one of my favorite books."

Reid looked up, "I'm sorry?"

Tiffany laughed, "A scatter-brained mother, a cynical father, so many characters that delight you and irritate you at the same time. I really was never a big fan of Lydia."

Reid laughed, "I take it you weren't the typical 15 year old."

Tiffany shook her head, "Nope. I was a hipster and a bookworm."

Reid said, "Did you know the term hipster originated in the 1940s during the jazz age? It was a way for people to shun mainstream ideas. It became more prominent in the 90s but now it's made a big explosion today-"

Tiffany cut him off by putting her index finger on his mouth, "Thank you, Spencer. I know who to turn to if there's something I don't understand."

Reid was frozen for a while. Morgan was grinning from ear to ear, "Wow, Pretty Boy. You sure know your way around them."

TALLAHASSEE, FLORIDA:

The team made it to the Tallahassee Police Department. The Chief of Police said, "I'm glad you could come."

Hotch nodded, "No problem. Is there a place where we can set up?"

The Chief of Police nodded, "We have a place set up."

The BAU team went to the area and started setting up. Reid picked up a map of Tallahassee and started drawing it on the clear dry erase board. Hotch said, "Alright, everyone. Morgan, I want you and Elwood to visit the latest dump site. Prentiss and Rossi, speak with the families of the victims."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! This chapter will strictly be the family interviews. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

FIRST VICTIM'S HOUSE:

Rossi and Prentiss arrived at the first house. Rossi knocked on the door. Mr. Phillips, the first victim's father, answered it, "May I help you?"

"FBI, Behavior Analysis Unit. We're investigating your daughter's death. We need to ask you a few questions, Mr. Phillips." Prentiss explained.

Mr. Phillips looked hesitant, "Can't you see me and my wife has been enough? We lost our daughter and all we gotten was being bombarded by police and no one tried to find out what happened to her."

Rossi said, "We understand, sir. That's why we're here. All we ask is for your cooperation."

Mr. Phillips moved to the side to let them in. He led them to the living room where Mrs. Phillips and a 5-month-old baby boy was. Mrs. Phillips looked at Prentiss and Rossi, "Who are you?"

"They're the FBI, honey. They're here for Melody." Mr. Phillips said.

She looked sad, "Now after all this time, they're trying to figure out what happened to her?"

Prentiss explained, "All we want is to ask a few questions."

The couple sat down on the couch. Rossi and Prentiss sat down in the armchairs. Rossi asked, "What kind of person was Melody?"

"She was always a happy girl. She made good grades, had good friends, and she was a star player on the softball team at school. She even had offers from Harvard and Florida State." Mrs. Phillips explained.

The baby cooed. Prentiss smiled, "When was he born?"

Mr. Phillips explained, "5 months ago. That was the best day of our lives. Melody was overjoyed to know she had a little brother."

Rossi looked away in thought, "Mr. Phillips, that wouldn't be the same day she was kidnapped, would it?"

Mr. Phillips shook his head, "She was kidnapped a week later. She was just taking a morning jog like she normally does. When she didn't return, we called the police because we were afraid something happened to her."

Prentiss nodded, "Did she have any enemies? Someone who may have a grudge against her?"

Mrs. Phillips replied, "She was well loved by everyone. If she did have any enemies, we never heard of it."

Rossi nodded, "Thank you for your cooperation."

Prentiss and Rossi walked out the door and walked into the SUV. Prentiss said, "A girl who everyone loved and she gets kidnapped? What does this mean?"

Rossi shook his head, "Something about this girl and the others sent this unsub over the edge. Let's see the next family."

SECOND VICTIM'S HOUSE:

Mrs. Vernon explained, "Alyssa was a good girl. Excelled in academics, first chair clarinet player in the school band, and she always played center field in softball."

Rossi asked, "I assume she didn't have any enemies to speak of."

Mrs. Vernon shook her head, "No one I've met bore any ill will toward her. She was always helping people."

IN THE SUV:

Prentiss said, "There's definitely a pattern. Apart from physical characteristics, the first two victims were good students and they played softball."

Rossi nodded, "I take it the unsub has been watching these girls from the bleachers in their games."

Prentiss replied, "Or around the town. They also helped everyone from little old ladies to lost children."

THIRD VICTIM'S HOUSE:

It was the same thing. Penelope was well loved, an excellent student and a star softball player. Rossi said, "So, they all have dark hair, blue eyes, excellent students, softball players, and they were helpful to everyone around them."

Prentiss's phone rang, "Prentiss."

It was Tiffany, "Another girl went missing."

* * *

**Well, another victim. Will the BAU find her before it's too late? Find out next chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Hope you're doing well. We're now at the latest dump site. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

PRECINCT

Tiffany explained, "Chastity Whitman was leaving school and was walking in the woods collecting samples for a botany class when she was kidnapped. One of her friends confirmed this."

Morgan nodded, "This unsub is moving quick."

"It's because the unsub is aware that we're onto him."Hotch replied.

Tiffany looked at the crime scene photos, "What if the unsub is a female?"

Prentiss looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"It's the boot prints that the unsub left behind. Most male hunters have Paul Bunyan feet, but in these photos, the size of the prints seem to be a size 7 on women." Tiffany explained.

Everyone looked surprised. Tiffany looked around, "I used to work at a retail store. I had to learn shoes, clothes, and sizes by memory."

Morgan called Garcia. When she answered, Morgan put her on speaker. Garcia said, "This is your tech goddess. How may I be of service to you, my personal brand of chocolate?"

Tiffany looked confused. Morgan smiled, "You're on speaker, Garcia. We need a list of female hunters in Florida who purchased a deer antler hunting knife from Germany within the last 5 months."

There was rapid typing, then Garcia said, "There's one woman. Georgina Mandarin. I'm sending you her information now."

"Thank you, Garcia." Morgan hung up. Everyone looked at the file.

JJ started reading, "Georgina Mandarin, age 32, was married to the same man for 7 years, Trevor Mandarin. They got divorced 6 months ago when she found him cheating on her for a younger woman."

Rossi replied, "And this woman was 17 with dark hair and blue eyes."

Tiffany looked surprised, "That had to be the trigger. Her husband was sleeping with jailbait, but why kill the same type over and over again?"

Prentiss said, "Maybe she's forever haunted by the memory."

Hotch nodded, "We need to find where she could've taken Chastity."

Everyone looked through her file, then Rossi found it, "There's an old cabin in the woods that was owned by her grandfather, but she purchased it after the divorce."

"Everyone, let's go." Hotch said.

Eveyone piled in the SUVs.

OUTSIDE THE CABIN:

Hotch said, "Prentiss, Morgan, cover the front. Reid, you and I take the back. Elwood, how good are you with a gun?"

Tiffany answered, "I passed the qualification, but I've never had to use a gun on the field."

"Well, you and Rossi take the sides." Hotch retorted.

Everyone nodded. As Prentiss and Morgan approached the front door, they listened for any sounds. Morgan heard a faint moan, then kicked down the door, " Freeze! FBI!"

Sure enough, Georgina was prepared to stab Chastity. She was pale, her hair was red and overgrown, and her clothes seemed slightly tattered. Prentiss said, "Georgina, put the knife down."

Georgina shook her head, "She needs to pay for taking away my husband!"

"That's not the same girl, Georgina. None of them were." Morgan replied.

Georgina looked around, then put the knife near her throat. Morgan said, "There's no need for that."

"I'm obviously worthless. 7 years and I couldn't give my husband any children, then he turns to someone who could." Georgina said, tears rolling down her face.

"Georgina, what happened wasn't your fault. He betrayed you. If you kill yourself, you're letting him win." Prentiss explained.

Georgina was motionless for a moment, then she put the knife down. She fell on her knees crying.

15 MINUTES LATER

Georgina was taken into custody and Chastity was returned to her family. Tiffany let out a heavy sigh, "Is every case this crazy?"

Reid answered, "Not every case is, but the vast majority of them are."

Tiffany nodded, "I wish I could've been more help."

Reid looked puzzled, "What do you mean? The fact that you figured out the shoe size was plenty of help."

Tiffany looked at him and smiled. Hotch walked over to her, "Good job on your first case. You did better than I expected."

Tiffany's eyes widened, "Really?"

Hotch nodded.

IN THE JET

Tiffany and Reid were playing chess. Morgan said to Rossi, "She does realize he's impossible to beat, does she?"

Rossi chuckled, "If Prentiss can beat him at poker, I'm sure Tiffany can beat him at chess."

Tiffany smiled, then moved her bishop, "Checkmate."

Reid looked surprised, "How...?"

Tiffany said, "I knew what you were trying to do the whole time. Once I realized it, I waited for the opportune moment and went for the kill. Good game, Spencer."

Reid stared at the board for a long time. Everyone had a large grin on their faces.

* * *

**Writing about that unsub almost made me cry. So what do you think? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I thought I would show a moment with just Spencer and Tiffany are having a moment together. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

BULLPEN:

Spencer, Morgan, and Tiffany were going through case files. Morgan was slowly piling more files on Spencer's pile. Tiffany noticed this and took some of them off his pile. Spencer said without looking up, "Morgan, stop. Tiffany, thank you."

Tiffany said, "You're welcome. Morgan, why do you add more to his pile all the time anyway?"

Morgan answered simply, "Because he can read through them faster."

Tiffany shook her head, "You're part of this like we are. Pull your weight."

Morgan chuckled, "We've got a fiesty one here."

Garcia walked, "Hello, everyone. I'm going to get a latte. Anyone want to join me?"

Morgan gave her a mischevious grin, "I'll join you."

As they walked away, Garcia asked, "What are you planning?"

"Pretty Boy has had the hots for her since he first saw her. I think this is a great for him to make a move." Morgan explained.

Reid looked at Tiffany. There he was, alone with her, sorting out case files. Tiffany looked up and smiled, "How are you doing over there?"

Reid stammered, "Ok. There's something I've been wondering for a while."

Tiffany said, "Yes?"

"Why choose forensics?" Reid asked.

Tiffany put down another file, "I always been interested in why something looks off and finding out the truth. What better profession I can do that than forensics? I could be a profiler, but the thought of studying someone's thought process scares me."

Reid nodded, "That's amazing."

Tiffany said, "You're more of the amazing one. You're great with geographical profiles, being able to relate to the victims and being able to disarm even the toughest of the victims' defenses."

Reid slightly blushed. Tiffany thought, "He's too cute."

Reid said, "So, where are you from? You don't sound like you're from New York."

"I'm not. I'm actually from Mississippi, but I moved to New York when I was 18 for college. What about you?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm from Las Vegas." Reid answered.

"Ah, one of the biggest entertainment capitals of the world. I've always wanted to go there." Tiffany told him.

"Maybe I should take you sometime." he said. After that, he immediately regretted it.

"Really? That would be great." Tiffany said, her face lit up.

Reid felt relieved. Morgan and Garcia came back with lattes. Morgan gave Spencer a large grin.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! Hope you're doing well. This time, Penelope decides to take Tiffany shopping since it's their day off. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

MALL

Tiffany and Garcia walked through the entrance. Tiffany said, "Thanks for inviting me."

Garcia smiled, "No problem! I have to look after my babies, after all."

Tiffany chuckled, "That reminds me, why do you do and Morgan flirt with each other?"

Garcia laughed, "Don't worry. We're not together. That's just how we how we talk to each other."

Tiffamy smiled. They went inside a shoe store. Tiffany saw a pair of rainbow colored heels, "Now, why do these remind me of you?"

Garcia looked up and laughed, "I knew we spoke the same language. If you're not gonna buy them, I will."

Tiffany said, "I doubt I'll ever find the occasion for these."

Garcia replied, "Honey, there's always an occasion to wear a pair of colorful heels. Also, I've wanted to ask you something."

Tiffany looked at her. Garcia asked, "What do you think of Boy Wonder?"

Tiffany looked confused, then she said, "Oh, you mean Spencer? Well, I think he's cute and a nice guy, but I want to know him a little better before I make any further judgements."

Garcia smiled, "So his spouting of random facts doesn't really bother you?"

Tiffany shook her head, "Not really. While I understand how it can annoy people, it doesn't bother me. I have a brother who is the same way."

Garcia nodded, "You're perfect for him."

Tiffany looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"From what Morgan told me, Boy Wonder liked from the moment he saw you. I'm glad you're genuine enough to get to know him first." Garcia explained.

Tiffany's face felt hot. Garcia laughed, "Well, let's continue shopping! We may find something for your future date!"

* * *

**I thought Garcia needed a little time with Tiffany. I may have a different case in the next chapter. What did you think of this one? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well! This time we are going to Vegas a little sooner than expected. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

THE BULLPEN

"Everyone, we have a new case. In Las Vegas, a total of 4 boys have been kidnapped. Ages range from 10 to 12." JJ explained.

Tiffany looked surprised, "Boys around that age aren't completely defenseless. Most of them are involved in a sport or martial art."

"That's where this case gets interesting. These boys are known for being very smart, but very introverted." Garcia told her.

"Is there anything else that the unsub looks for in these boys?" Morgan asked.

"Not really. They're all different ethnicities, so it seems this unsub is primarily focused on age." Reid replied.

"Well, we'll have to find out more when we get there. Wheels up in 20." Hotch said.

Tiffany stood up and noticed that Reid looked sad. She wanted to ask him, but decided not to.

THE JET

Tiffany tried to read the case file, but was too bothered by seeing Reid's sad expression. Prentiss said, "Is something wrong, Tiffany?"

Tiffany replied, "Spencer just looked sad before we left."

Prentiss moved closer and spoke softly, "It's a long story, but he'll have to tell you when he's ready."

Tiffany nodded in understanding.

LAS VEGAS

Tiffany sighed, "I thought it gets hot back home. Vegas is a whole nother ball game. How do you take it?"

"I grew up here." Reid replied.

"I would've expected you to be more tan." Tiffany smiled.

"Well, I was always reading or studying." Reid told her.

They made it to the precinct. Hotch said, "Alright, everyone. Me and Rossi are visiting the crime scenes. Morgan and Prentiss, talk to the families. Reid, you and Elwood stay here and figure out the geographical profile."

Everyone nodded. Tiffany looked at the boys' photos. She looked at Reid and was amazed to see him already have a map drawn up, "You work fast."

Reid looked at her, smiled, then continued. Tiffany said, "4 boys, very smart, but keep to themselves. What exactly does the unsub expect to gain from this?"

"Boys around 10 to 12 tend to be more competitive in terms of sports or academics. Also, they're still in a stage in their lives where their minds can be molded." Reid explained.

Tiffany nodded, "So he's looking for recruits, but what for?"

* * *

**That's all I can think of for now. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Now we're visiting the victim's houses. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

FIRST HOUSE

Hotch and Rossi made it to the first house. Rossi knocked on the door. A woman in her mid 30s answered the door, "May I help you?"

Hotch said, "We're the FBI, Behavior Analysis Unit. We'd like to ask you some questions about your son, Ms. Stevens."

She looked sad, "Shouldn't you be trying to find him?"

"We are. We just need to ask you some questions that may help us find him." Rossi explained.

She let them inside the house and they sat at the dining room table. Hotch said, "So, what kind of person was Gabriel?"

"He was responsible, stubborn at times, but he always does his best, even in his studies." Ms. Stevens answered.

Rossi nodded, "Did he have any friends?"

Ms. Stevens shook her head, "Only two that I know of, but I wouldn't really call them friends."

Hotch looked up, "What do you mean?"

"They use him on a daily basis. Tests, classwork, lunch money, you name it. He's too nice to say no." she replied, looking down.

Hotch looked at Rossi. Rossi nodded, "Do you believe he feels intimadated by these two?"

"I believe he is. A mother knows these things." Ms. Stevens retorted.

Hotch nodded, "Thank you for your corporation."

They left the house. Hotch said, "I don't see a father in the picture."

"According to the file, his father passed away when he was 3, so he only had his mother." Rossi answered.

SECOND VICTIM'S HOUSE

Hotch knocked on the door. A girl who looked about 5 asked, "May I help you?"

"Maya! You shouldn't open the door for just anyone." A woman scolded, stepping out of the kitchen.

Rossi shook his head, "We're the FBI, Behavior Analysis Unit. We're looking for your son, Ms. Jameson."

She looked up, then said, "Maya, go up to your room and play, alright?"

Maya nodded and went upstairs. They sat in the living room. Rossi asked, "So, Louis was a good boy, I imagine?"

"Yes, he's an excellent student and a great son. Ever since his father left, he keeps trying to get a job, but I never let him." she retorted.

"Why is that?" Hotch asked.

"I know we're not financially well off like some people, but I want him to focus on going to college and having an amazing career. I don't want him or Maya to struggle for anything." Ms. Jameson explained.

Hotch nodded, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Two days ago when he went to the park with his uncle." she answered.

IN THE SUV:

Rossi said, "So far, two of the victim's have a mother and there's no father in the picture."

Hotch stared at the window. Rossi asked, "You're thinking about Jack, aren't you?"

Hotch's features softened a little. Rossi said, "What happened wasn't your fault."

Hotch said, "I know."

* * *

**So, that's the first half of the family interviews. See you next chapter! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone! Hope you're doing well. Sorry for the delay. Anyway, we are now at the other two victim's houses and the geographical profile.**

* * *

THIRD VICTIM'S HOUSE

Hotch knocked on the door. The door cracked a little and they saw a woman in her late 20s, "May I help you?"

We're the FBI, Behavior Analysis Unit. We're here to ask questions about your brother, Ms. Blackthorn." Rossi explained.

She moved out of the way and let them in. They sat down in the living room. She started talking, "Matt is always a good person, despite everything that happened."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"We lost our parents when he was 7. I was about to enter college, but I knew I couldn't leave him alone, so I stayed behind to raise him. That's why I want him to go to a great college so he can have the experiences I never had." She explained.

"It must be rough." Rossi replied.

"Yes, but we make it through." she answered.

FOURTH VICTIM'S HOUSE

Rossi knocked on the door. A man opened the door, "Who are you?"

"We're the FBI, Behavior Analysis Unit. We're here to ask questions about your nephew, Mr. Fletcher." Hotch explained.

"Shouldn't you be trying to find him?" he asked.

"We're doing everything we can, sir. We just need to know a little more about him. Even the smallest piece of information is crucial." Rossi said.

He let them in. They sat in the dining room. Mr. Fletcher said, "Eric's mother died giving birth to him and his father is in the army, so he's not here very often. He said he wanted to join the army, but his father refuses. Says he should focus on school."

"Does he ever try to help out in any other way?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, Eric would always tell me, 'I'll get a job when I'm enough, then I'll take care you and Dad.' Such a good boy." he replied.

PRECINCT

Tiffany looked at the map, "Wow, so the victims all live around the same park, they go to different schools, and they're all smart. What else do they have in common?"

Rossi and Hotch walked in. Rossi explained, "They all have a single parent, well, except Matt Blackthorn. He lives with his older sister. Everyone who is watching over them wants them to go to a great college so they don't have to struggle for anything."

Tiffany nodded, "That makes a lot of sense. How does the unsub figure out all of this?"

Reid said, "There are plenty of records where many children have single parents or guardian. This unsub is probably looking for those with tight money problems.'

Morgan and Prentiss came in. Morgan explained, "There has been sightings of one man who talks to the boys, but none of the eye witnesses know his name. One of them did a picture of him, though."

Morgan showed everyone the picture. Tiffany said, "Let me call Garcia."

She waited for Garcia to pick up, then everyone heard Garcia's voice, "Hello, Lady Doctor. How may I help you?"

"Garcia, I need records on men around 25 to 30 in Las Vegas who was raised by a single parent and they received scholarships from major universities or very expensive colleges." Tiffany explained.

Garcia answered, "There are 25 men in that description."

"Try the ones that never left town." Tiffany replied.

Garcia said, "There are 3 winners. I'm sending you the information now."

Everyone looked on their iPads. Prentiss found the one, "Chris Crocket, age 26. Raised by his mother and had scholarships from Yale and Brown, but his mother passed away, leaving him with no one to congratulate him or look after him."

"Yale and Brown? High profile schools. Most people would kill to get into those." Tiffany said.

"Garcia, look up any address linked to Chris Crocket." Reid said.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the confrontation. Let me know what you think. Please reiview!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well. Here is the confrontation scene. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Garcia said, "There's two addresses linked to him. There's the house where his grandmother lived before she passed away and the home he grew up in as a kid. I'm sending you the addresses now."

Everyone looked on their iPads. Hotch said, "Everyone, we're splitting in two teams. Me, Morgan, Prentiss, and Tiffany will go to the grandmother's house. Everyone else, go to the house he lived in with his mother."

Everyone nodded and left.

GRANDMOTHER'S HOUSE

Hotch knocked on the door, but it opened by itself. Everyone started checking rooms. Tiffany looked around the kitchen and yelled, "Clear!"

Morgan looked around the living room, "Clear!"

Prentiss looked around the attic, "Clear!"

Hotch looked around the basement, "Clear!"

Everyone inspected the house, but couldn't find Chris or the boys. Tiffany said, "They must be at the other house."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

Tiffany nodded, "Nothing in this house looks like it was disturbed. No dust was shifted and nothing looked wiped down."

"Not even a muddy track or blood?" Prentiss asked.

"Nothing." Tiffany answered.

"Everyone, to the other house." Hotch stated.

CHRIS'S CHILDHOOD HOME

Rossi waited outside the door, then kicked the door down. Everyone looked around the house. JJ stepped on a hollow place on the floor. She said, "Rossi, check this out."

Rossi said, "Reid, check the shed. JJ, come with me."

They opened the trap door and slowly descended down the stairs.

THE SHED

Spencer looked around the shed. He saw a small office space. There were photos and files put in a very neat place. Spencer muttered, "So this is how he knew about the boys."

He heard a rifle cock behind him and a man's voice, "Put your gun on the floor and face me."

Spencer slowly put his gun on the floor and turned around. It was Chris Crocket.

THE BASEMENT

Rossi and JJ found the boys tied up. They untied them and JJ said, "We're the FBi. We're getting you back home to your families."

The boys nodded and followed Rossi out of the basement.

THE SHED

Spencer said with his hands in the air, "Chris, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I know what you went through."

"What are you talking about? You're a fed!" Chris exclaimed.

"I was raised by my mother as well. A single parent raising you isn't easy." Spencer explained.

Chris shook his head, "You're coming outside with me. I hope your friends are outside."

Spencer walked outside the door with Chris behind him. Hotch's team came back and Tiffany yelled, "Freeze! FBI!"

"Unless you want your doctor blown to bits, put your guns down!" Chris said.

"Chris, we have the whole place surrounded and we have the boys. It would be best to surrender now." Rossi told him.

"Who will look after the boys after I'm locked up? They need someone who will lead them to better lives than the ones they're living." Chris replied.

"Chris, the boys are already happy. They may not be born into financially powerful families, but they still do everything they can to help themselves and them. Like you and your mom." Tiffany explained.

Chris looked at her, "How do you know about Mom?"

"I know that no matter what happened, good or bad, she always made sure you had a better life. You keep on kidnapping boys, that's the same as forgetting every effort she made to help you." Tiffany replied.

Chris slowly put the gun down. Morgan went behind him and handcuffed him.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Hotch, is it ok if I stick around for a while?" Spencer asked.

Hotch nodded, "Be sure to be back by tomorrow."

Spencer nodded and walked away. Tiffany watched Spencer walk away. Prentiss said, "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll tell you everything."

Tiffany smiled, "Ok."

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I hope you're doing well. Here the team gets a little leisure time. Reid spots Tiffany at the coffee shop he usually goes to. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

COFFEE SHOP

Spencer walked in to order his coffee and saw Tiffany sitting down reading a book and drinking a fruit smoothie. He stood there while waiting on his coffee thinking whether he should join her or not. He was given his coffee and decided to join her. He said, "Hello."

Tiffany looked up. She was wearing reading glasses. She smiled, "Good morning, Spencer. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Not at all." Tiffany told him. He sat down across from her at the table.

"I had no idea you came here." Spencer said.

"Likewise. We must come here at different times, otherwise we would catch each other." Tiffany answered.

"So what are you reading?" Spencer asked.

"Jane Eyre." Tiffany answered.

"How many times have you read it?" he wondered.

"This would be the 6th time, but I just love it, along with other classic novels." Tiffany replied.

"I've been wondering for a while, what got you interesting in classic novels?" Spencer asked.

"My mom. She's an English teacher back at home and she also loves reading, so I guess you could say I've watched her read these books so often I picked up on it. What about you?" Tiffany explained.

"My mom was a 15th Century Literature professor. She would read a lot of stories to me when I was little." Spencer explained.

"Really? I'd like to meet her. She sounds like a great person." Tiffany smiled.

Spencer looked away. Tiffany said, "I'm sorry. Did I say something to offend you?"

He looked at her then shook his head, "You didn't."

Tiffany was about to ask why he changed his expression, but she didn't. Her cell phone rang. It was Garcia, "Yes, Garcia?"

"Lady Doctor, we have a case." Garcia told her.

"Ok, we'll be right there." Tiffany answered.

"'We'll'? Who's with you?" Garcia asked.

"Spencer." Tiffany replied, knowing that Garcia's imagination would run wild.

"Oh, really?" Garcia wondered.

"See you later." Tiffany told her, hanging up.

Tiffany sighed, "We have a case."

"Ok, but what was up with you and Garcia?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing important." Tiffany said quickly.

They left the coffee shop and went toward the FBI building.

* * *

**Oh, you gotta love your co-workers. What did you think? Please review!**


End file.
